


Further Up and Further In

by Further Up and Further In (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: Further Up and Further In [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Last Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Further%20Up%20and%20Further%20In
Summary: A transcript of the Further Up and Further In roleplay on Tumblr. (A post-Last Battle Narnia Alternate Universe RP)





	1. The Premise

**Author's Note:**

> Coauthors:  
> Aly at http://bartons-never-miss.tumblr.com/  
> (Others TBD)

The last battle has ended. The Friends of Narnia have entered Aslan’s Country.  
And so it begins: A new Golden Age in the True Narnia, where the Pevensies have returned to their thrones in Cair Paravel, surrounded by friends, both old and new.


	2. Under the Stars

Lucy Pevensie  
There was a state dinner with the Lords of the Eastern Isles starting soon, but I didn’t feel like going. I slipped through a series of secret passages I found in Cair Paravel soon after being crowned.  
I went into my large walk-in closet (unnecessarily large, in my opinion), which was part of my set of royal chambers, and changed from my fancy dress and high heels into a plain shirt, trousers, and flat shoes. I grabbed my dagger on the way out of my rooms.  
Then I slipped back through the secret passages and out into the orchards.  
Someone was already there. It was a young woman who looked only a few years older than me.

Alastríona  
Alastríona had following a particularly large pheasant for several minutes. After it finally stopped to eat some seeds, the dark-haired huntress seized her opportunity: she nocked an arrow and shot it. It directly hit the plump bird and it dropped to the ground.  
Smoothing her faded white dress, she moved to collect it. She had just picked it up when she turned and saw another young woman standing there.  
“Queen Lucy,” she said softly, dropping into a curtsy. “Forgive me for the intrusion, I beg you…”

Lucy Pevensie  
“How did you know it was me?” I asked. “I usually make extra sure to disguise myself when sneaking out for time to myself like this, especially on nights where I don’t want to be in court.”

Alastríona  
“I recognize your face, your highness,” the huntress replied. “We in Narnia had often waited for your return. It is not a face one would soon forget, bearing that in mind.”

Lucy Pevensie  
“Alright then,” I said. “I’m not going to get you in trouble. I’ll just... figure out some way to get you some sort of position in the court. Maybe something with organizing our hunts?”

Alastríona  
The girl’s obsidian eyes widened in shock and she shook her head.  
“Oh no, your highness, I couldn’t,” she said hurriedly. “I know nothing of royalty. I am afraid I would..disappoint.”

Lucy Pevensie  
“Yeah, that’s what my siblings and I said when we first came to Narnia and found out that we were part of the prophecy to destroy the White Witch and rule the country.”

Alastríona  
Alastríona smiled.   
“All of Narnia awaited your return, your highness,” she murmured. “There was no way any of you could have disappointed us.”


	3. A Chance Friendship

Alastríona  
Alastríona had been on her way back from the forests, hare in hand, when she happened upon a young boy standing by the road. He couldn’t be much older than thirteen, she thought to herself. Why was he by himself? Cautiously, she approached him.  
“Hello,” she greeted him with a smile. “Are you alright?”

Luca of Galma  
“Oh, hi. I’m alright,” I told the lady. “I’m Luca of Galma. I’ve never been here to the mainland before, so I was just exploring.”  
Dad and I had been visiting Cair Paravel for the past few weeks for meetings with the Pevensies and the other Lords of the Eastern Isles.  
Even though I’m supposed to be the next in line for my dad’s position, I keep getting bored with following him to the negotiations.

Alastríona  
“Galma, huh?” she asked. “That’s quite a ways from here. Is it nice there? I’ve never been; only heard the stories.”

Luca  
“It’s not too far. I mean, it’s the closest of the Eastern Isles,” I said. “We’d been an independent nation when the Pevensies’ first ruled, and things were friendly between my island and Narnia. Then we’d joined Narnia under King Miraz, mostly out of fear. Things got better once Caspian X took over. Now my dad is here, along with the other Lords of the Eastern Isles, to renegotiate things with the Pevensies and Narnia. All the political stuff is boring.  
“I especially enjoy exploring the sea caves there. I have a secret hideout in one, even though it’s a bit hard to get into.  
“Oh, and did you know that the Dawn Treader was built there?”

Alastríona  
Alastríona chuckled.  
“It seems you have quite talent for oration,” she teased. “It seems you had a speech prepared.”

Luca  
“Not really. I just have to keep that sort of thing about our history memorized because I’m supposed to have to take over for my dad one day. I don’t really want to be in charge of anything. What about you? What are you doing out here?”

Alastríona  
The huntress raised her right hand, showing him the rather large grey hare she had caught.   
“Merely bringing home supper for myself,” she said. “This should tide me over for a bit.” Suddenly aware of her lowly position despite her seniority, Alastríona gave a curtsy.

Luca  
“Oh, cool! Do you think you could show me how to do that sometime?” I asked.

Alastríona  
She giggled at the boy’s eagerness. It reminded her so much of her younger self.  
“Of course, my lord,” she replies, her dark eyes sparkling. “But be warned: it does take patience.”

Luca  
“If my dad asks, I’ll tell him I’m learning patience. He always says I need it, if I’m going to rule after him.”

Alastríona  
Alastríona grins.   
“That sounds good to me,” she replies as they set off. “I shall have to find you a bow though. Perhaps you can use one of my brothers’. It might be a bit heavy, but you’ll get used to it.”

Luca  
My wrist was beat up after the first lesson, since Alastríona didn’t have any wrist guards to fit me. And I’d given myself a headache from hitting myself in the head with the bow repeatedly.  
And I may’ve broken a few bowstrings. And lost a few arrows.

Alastríona  
“Well, you’re doing well for a beginner,”  Alastríona said at last. “Soon, you’ll have no trouble hitting targets.” She tried to give him a convincing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after this para, the writer for Alastríona left the group.


	4. A Friendship Lost?

Luca of Galma  
After Alastríona taught me archery, I never saw her again.  
I still sometimes wonder whatever happened to her?


End file.
